


Shame

by seleneheart



Category: due South
Genre: Blanket Permission, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 20:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleneheart/pseuds/seleneheart
Summary: Fraser does something he shouldn't





	Shame

**Author's Note:**

> For the dS-Flashfiction twist ending challenge

Fraser adjusts his grip, ready to risk himself. His grandmother warned him against the action he’s planning. Magazine articles on the topic emphasize its danger.

Shutting out the voice in his head that sounds suspiciously like his grandmother, Fraser shivers as he slowly penetrates his delicate channel, touching himself where no other human ever has. The slide of the tool inside him is a sensual pleasure.

When he’s finished, Fraser vows he’ll never again abuse himself thus, while knowing his flesh is weak and he’ll succumb to forbidden indulgence.

Shamed by his lack of control, Fraser throws the Q-tip away.


End file.
